Birgit
|kanji = ビルギット |romaji = Birugitto |gender = Female |family = |age = 16 |height = 151 cm (4'11½") |allies = Umm Madaura Umm Madaura's Crew Olba Bhrol Yon Alon Alibaba Saluja |enemies = Hakuryuu Ren |occupation = Pirate (former) |affiliation = Umm Madaura's Crew (former) Sindria |manga = Night 123 |anime = Episode 29 |japanese = Mika Takashita}} Birgit (ビルギット Birugitto) is a former Pirate and member of Umm Madaura's Crew. When the crew was captured, she, along with her companions, were sent to Sindria, where they currently reside. Appearance Birgit is a small girl with light hair and eyes. She has two tribal-style tattoos on her face, under her eyes, and freckles above her nose. She has short straight hair. She wears a light colored dress. In the boardings, she wears a helmet. Personality Birgit is a cheerful girl when she is with her friends. She is completely loyal to Umm Madaura, and every time she doesn't know what to do she asks Olba. History Nothing is known of Birgit's history before she was collected and brainwashed by Umm Madaura in order to be part of her crew. Plot Pirates Arc The pirates attack the ship on which Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and Morgiana are traveling. When Olba asks Birgit and another pirate if they got the cargo, they nod. Then, a branch sent by Hakuryuu catches Birgit's right arm.Night 123, Page 18 She sees with a shocked face how the branch becomes Hakuryuu's arm. The pirates attack again, but Hakuryuu dismisses them thanks to Zagan's powers. Thanks to Olba, they are able to escape and return to their fortress.Night 124, Pages 1-10 They arrive at their pirate base, a fortress, where Umm Madaura is waiting. The pirates make a banquet, and when Madaura tells them to keep their eyes on the children from the city since they are going to become part of their family, she and another pirate happily nod. When they found their ship is full of herbs and that an enemy ship is coming from the northeastern sea, she seems scared, and says that they are approaching. Then, Aladdin's group arrives, because they want to save the kidnapped children. She and Olba are shocked to see them arrive flying thanks to Aladdin's carpet.Night 125, Pages 13-17 Olba orders to begin the attack, and the pirates shoot with their magic tools. When Aladdin blocks their attack with Har-Har Rasas, she asks Olba what to do, since things will become worse if it goes on like that.Night 126, Pages 1, 7 After Aladdin and the others defeat them, the pirates are captured, and Brigit asks Olba what they should do.Night 127, Page 1 When Umm Madaura herself attacks Alibaba and his group, the pirates go to where their mother is, and Birgit asks again to Olba what to do. She and more pirates are defending them Madaura with swords when the protagonists enter.Night 128, Page 1, 11 When Madaura's Magic Tool power, the Holy Mother Halo Fan, fails, Birgit and the other pirates attack Morgiana and her friends.Night 129, Pages 15-16 She is shocked when Hakuryuu enters in a semi Djinn Equip mode.Night 130, Pages 1 Umm Madaura escapes when Hakuryuu and Aladdin are fighting, but all the pirates are captured by Aktia's Kingdom army. Birgit is seen crying when the soldiers arrest Madaura, and cries desperately when the village's citizens begin to hit the holy mother. She's shocked and horrified when Hakuryuu beheads Madaura.Night 131, Pages 9, 11-14, 17 She shouts when Olba suddenly attacks Hakuryuu, and is deeply upset by Hakuryuu's cruel words. Then, the pirates begin to fall into depravity, but Alibaba talks with Aktia's soldiers and convinces them to let the pirates go to Sindria and then, with his words manages to turn the pirates' Rukh white again.Night 132, Pages 6-16 Second Balbadd Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities Swordsmanship :During her time in Sindria, Birgit was taught sword techniques by Sharrkan. Magic Tools :Shallal Rasas (Water Bullet): This is a magic tool used by Umm Madaura's Crew. It uses Water Magic that releases a blast of water shaped like a bullet, which is capable of blasting people several feet away. It can be hidden to look as if it is a sword. Battles/Events Relationships Umm Madaura Birgit was extremely loyal to Umm Madaura, whom she saw and loved as her real mother. She performed without hesitating any order she gave her. Umm Madaura's Crew She seemed to consider the crew her family, and she appears smiling every time she's with them. Olba Birgit trusts Olba so much, and considered him their leader, since she always asks for his orders when she doesn't know what to do. Trivia *In her first appearance she wears a helmet that is different from the one she uses when the action takes place in the pirates' fortress. *Her name originated from Norwegian and means "exalted one". References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Aktia Kingdom Category:Sindria Kingdom